Una Boda Demasiado Problemática
by QaramellTem
Summary: /Un boda obligatoria para unir dos aldeas. Una noche.Algunos Problemas. Una Declaración. Y un par de jóvenes dispuestos a unir su llama de la juventud. ¿Quién pensaría que una boda podría resultar tan problemática?\ -SIN CONCLUIR&SIN EPÍLOGO-
1. El Comiienzo

Hola ! Bueno este no es mi primer fiic , en esta cuenta si, pero ya he escrito varios , aunque aún no los termino, pero es que no podía esperar más y subir este ^^.

Sale espero que les guste y dejen Reviews ^^.

Nota : Lo que esta entre [ ] casi siempre son aclaraciones y/o estupideces de la autora xD

Lo que está entre " " es pensamiento de Temari mientras conversa con otra persona.

* * *

No muy lejos de mí, parado en la entrada de Konoha , espera un chico alto, de piel morena, cabello negro atado fuertemente por una coleta. Él es mi guía, mi acompañante, pero principalmente mi mejor amigo. Aunque no me guste admitirlo , el sabe todo sobre mí , le cuento cada alegría, cada tristeza, cada éxito, cada fracaso, cada batalla, cada cita, cada descepción amorosa, en fin absolutamente todo. Le pido a veces consejos, porque el es un genio ^^ , los cuales rara vez ebado , y siempre tiene la razón.

El es Nara ... Nara Shikamaru, un genio, flojo y vago .... pero escencialmente mi mejor amigo.

- Hola Vago !!!. Le saludé animadamente.

- Hola Mujer Problemática ¡!. Contestó él con una cara algo larga , como de tristeza .

- Por lo que veo ya te han ascendido a Jounin !. Comenté yo

- Sí , aaamm oye vamos ya con Tsunade-sama , tiene algo muy importante que decirte , y me ordenó que en cuanto llegaras te llevara inmediatamente a su oficina.

- De acuerdo. Dije yo

Después que le respodí el sujeto mi mano O///O . Soy yo o creo que mi cara empalideció ó mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

- S-s-Shika ... Shika ... Maru

- ¿ Qué ocurre mujer problemática ?

- Mi m-mano la estás tomando ... . Le respodí tartamudeando

- Te lastime ? Lo siento.

Y así como tan repentinamente la tomó igual de repentinamente la soltó. ¿ Pero por qué rayos deseaba que la siguiera tomando ? ¿ Por qué me sonrojé ? ¿ Por qué le había dicho que se detuviese ? ¿ Por qué sentía como mi corazón se me salía ? Simple y sencillamente fue una tomada de manos como cualquier par de amigos haría, pero yo tenía que pensar más allá. Desde hace un tiempo he pensado que entre el y yo podría haber algo , cosa que no es , sólo somos amigos, los amigos se toman de las manos, se abrazan y besan en la mejilla. Los enamorados se abrazan mucho más, se acarician [ la mano, mejilla, no más allá xD ] , se toman de las manos con mayor frecuencia, y lo importante : se dicen que se quieren y besan en la boca. Nosotros no hacemos nada de eso, ni siquiera tenemos demasiado contacto físico, si allá de vez en cuando nos sentimos mal y nos abrazamos , rara vez me toma de la mano, y jamás nos hemos dicho que disfrutamos de la compañía del otro . Si , yo debía estar sumamente loca porque entre él y yo nunca de los nunca ha habido, hay o habrá algo ^^ . Me puse nerviosa cuando me tomó la mano porque, pues como ya dije , rara vez tenemos contacto físico, si es por eso.

Cuando al fin salí de mi tranze , y de esos pensamientos indebidos. Me di cuenta que ya estabamos frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage , apunto de entrar.

- Pasa tu primero. Dijo Shika

- Si, gracias. Le susurré yo

Así pasamos y la Hokage se notaba realmente feliz, por primera vez en años que tenía visitando esa aldea no estaba dormida. Supuse que esa sonrisa se debía por aquello que Gaara me dijo que pronto habría una unión más grande entre Konoha y Suna, pero todo dependía de una decisión mía y que era libre para asentar o negarme. La incógnita que tenía en mi cabeza pronto sería desvelada.

- Temari, yo quiero creer que sabes, que pronto Suna y Konoha se unirán aún más cierto ?

- Si, Hokage-sama pero aún no entiendo como es que ...

- Eso yo lo explicaré. Me interrumpió Tsunade-san. - Verás tu hermano el Kazekage y yo hemos pensando en que hubiese una boda entre un chico/a de aquí y otro/a de Suna. Sin embargo la situación no se ha dado. Por eso mismo le propuse a Gaara que uno de ustedes tres se casara con un/a ninja . Pero él me comentó que ambos varones Sabaku No tienen prometidas, en cambio tú no posees pretendiente alguno.... Alto ahí Shikamaru. -Le ordenó al chico moreno que se acercaba a la puerta para salir de allí. - No he dicho que te puedas retirar Shikamaru ^^.

No sé si era mi impresión o Shikamaru estaba incómodo ahí escuchando esta situación.

- Prosigo. Dijo Tsunade-sama. - La decisión es tuya Temari, si aceptas, podrás elegir a uno de los ninjas solteros de Konoha para desposarse. Si te niegas, no habrá ningún problema, quedamos sin resentimiento alguno. Sólo que me temo que deberás tomar la decisió ahora mismo, puesto que no hay otro lugar ni otro momento.

Voltee mi rostro y posé mi mirada en Shikamaru , esperando que, con la mirada, me pidiese que me detuviese y no aceptara desposarme con cualquiera, qué tonta fui, él me hizo señas con la cabeza de que contestara, aún cuando el tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba sumamente sorpredido. Suspiré en silencio y dije :

- Acepto me casaré con uno de los ninjas de Konoha ^^. Con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, accedí a ese trato, todo era por el bien de las aldeas.

- Excelente, dejaré que elijas tú al ninja, te diré un nombre y tu sólo dirás SI o NO. Recuerda son ninjas solteros de tu generación en el examen Chuunin. Añadió ella, yo solamente asentí .

- Rock Lee.

" Cejotas jamás "

- NO

- Hyuuga Neji

" No le puedo hacer eso a Tenten "

- NO

- Inuzuka Kiba

" No el chico perro no "

- NO

- Aburame Shino

" No tampoco el chico insecto "

- NO

- Uchiha Sasuke [ Ya ha vuelto, pero no pregunten como xD ]

" Es guapo pero Sakura aún lo ama "

- NO

- Uzumaki Naruto

" Ni de loca, preferiría casarme con el chico perro o insecto , además Hinata está enamorada de ese idiota "

- NO

- Akimichi Chouji

" El siente algo por Ino , no podría hacer infeliz a alguien tan buena persona como él "

- NO

- Sai

" Ese chico sinsentimientos claro que no !! "

- NO

- El último soltero es ... Nara Shikamaru.

" Mi mejor amigo, pues si, si ha de ser una farsa, quién mejor que él "

- mmm SI !!!

- Q- Queeeee !!!!!!!!!!!. Dijo muy alterado mi futuro esposo xD

- Los dejaré a solas un momento. Dicho esto la Hokage salió de la habitación.

- Mujer problemática esto es lo más problemático en lo que me has metido !!!

- Puede ser , pero piensa que es por el bien de tu aldea, y si voy a obligar a alguien a que se case conmigo pues quién mejor que tu. Le dije y solté una risita algo malévola.

- Tal vez pero yo soñaba con casarme y ...

- Y ya te vas a casar.

- Si pero yo deseaba tener dos hijos : un niño y una niña .... a menos que me quieras hacer el favor Temari ... -Me dijo con una mirada pícarona.

- Shikamaru !!!

- Solo decía jeje.

- Entonces si te casarás conmigo ?

- Claro esto es una orden de la Hokage, el que fuera elegido por ti deberá aceptarlo sin decir ni pío. Ella ya nos había comentado a los varones de la lista y tu respuesta tenía con el alma en la boca a Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y las admiradoras de Neji y Sasuke. Además no podría permitir que mi mejor amiga se case con un esperpento como Naruto por ejemplo y tampoco podría permitir que alguien te quisiera tocar ... - En ese momento que terminaba la frase se acercaba lentamente a mí yo trate de poner la vista en otro lado, él , con su mano izquierda me tomo por la barbilla y se acercaba más a mí ,sentiamos la respiración del otro ,un segundo más y nos besamos , pero apaareció Tsunade-sama por la puerta ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

- Vaya deje a un desconcertado Shikamaru y ahora vuelvo y veo a un Shikamaru muy romántico , lamento haberlos interrrumpido chicos, pero este no es lugar para besarse. Yo me encargaré junto con Shizune, la madre de Shikamaru y sus amigas ninjas de los preparativos de la boda. Los quiero mañana para el anuncio del compromiso a las 8:00 p.m. en el monte Hokages, tus hermanos vendrán ya fueron informados Temari, también sus amigos serán informados y creo que la mayoría están invitados, ya se pueden retirar , pequeños tortolos. ;D

Ella nos guiñó un ojo !!! Que desastre será esta boda, pero aún más desastroso... SHIKAMARU INTENTÓ BESARME !!! O///O, cuando la Hokage nos dijo la palabra B-E-S-A-R-S-E nos sonrojamos , dios esto era para que me desmayara. Revasamos el hotel donde solía hospedarme sin decir una palabra entonces pregunte ...

- A dónde me llevas Shikamaru ?, aquí está el hotel

- No más hoteles Temari, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que ya que vamos a casarnos , debo llevarte a mi casa, para que juntos le demos la noticia a mis padres. Pff mi padre me matará.

Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, le dije que no se preocupara, yo estaría allí con él , soportaríamos juntos la tormenta ^^. El me abrazo y agradeció. Sentí como de nuevo mis mejillas se calentaban...

- Vaya Vaya, Shikamaru parece que tu princesa de la Arena por fin te ha aceptado y ya son novios ??. Oí decir al idiota de Naruto. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así me encontraba sacando mi abanico, y Shika me tomo de la mano y susurró : - No vale la pena es un perfecto idiota, recuérdame no invitarle a la boda ;). yo asentí pero él no quito su mano de la mía ^///^.

- Naruto Yo fui el elegido para el compromiso KONOSUNA. Le mencionó Shika, amoo llamarle así ^^

- Pobre de ti, bueno tortolos ya me voy debo hablar con la vieja Tsunade. -Mencionó Naruto. La verdad es que si Shikamaru no hubiera estado tomando mi mano hubiera hecho volar a Naruto. Después de ese pequeño incidente nos dirijimos hacia la casa de Shikamaru y sin más contratiempos llegamos justo a las seis de la tarde ^^.

- Okasan ya llegue !. - Le gritó Shika a su madre, yo tenía muchas ganas de conoserla

- Shikamaru Nara !!! Cómo se te ocurre traer una mujer a la casa !!!?? Esto es un insulto para la familia Nara, ve a hacer tus cosas a otra parte !. Dijo más bien gritó un hombre que se parecía bastante a Shikamaru, pero a que clase de "cosas" se refería O//O.

- Tranquilizate Shikaku !!!. Le dijo una señora, mientras le daba un golpe. - Hola linda, tú debes ser La Princesa De La Arena, Yo soy Yukino , la madre de Shikamaru y esposa de éste hombre malpensado por desgracia jeje ^^. - Me dio una recibida muy bonita, buena la señora porque el padre se Shika pensó que ibamos ahí para hacer cosas O-O . Hizo que su esposo y Shika fueran a dejar mis maletas al cuarto donde me iba a quedar, mientras tanto ella me dió algo de comer, sabía delicioso ^^, después cuando Shikamaru y Shikaku estuvieron ahí con nosotras nos pregunto sobre la boda contestamos cada pregunta, pero cuando me pregunto ¿Qué me iba a poner para el anuncio del compromiso? La verdad también a mí me hizo pensar ¿Qué rayos voy a ponerme para el anuncio del compromiso? Respondí que uno de mis kimonos, puesto que era lo único que traía, ella se negó ...

- Claro que no princesita ^^ Te prestaré uno de mis vestidos, aunque tendré que arreglarlo para ti, puesto que tienes más busto que yo.

O_O Señora cómo se le ocurre decir eso en frente de su esposo pervertido y el pervertido de su hijo. - Muchas Gracias.

- De nada linda ^^ Ahora ya vayanse a dormir , mañana tendrán un día muy atareado.

- Si. Respondimos a unísono .

* * *

Shikamaru me llevó a la habitación y entro junto conmigo ...

- Shikamaru sería mejor que salieras o así como es tu padre pensará que estamos haciendo "cosas"

- No saldré de aquí , yo dormiré aquí contigo, la casa es muy pequeña y no tenemos otra habitación. -Me dijo él

- De acuerdo pero ...amm dónde vamos a dormir ?

- En la cama obviamente .

- Esta bien, creo que es lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Le cometé algo sorprendida.

- Si, pasa al baño si lo vas a hacer.

- Si. Le dije cuando entre ahí tome mi baño y me cambie, con mi micro camisón, es que no esperaba dormir junto a él. Salí y se estaba desvistiendo, entonces pude ver su torzo, no sabía de cuando acá tenía musculos, pero si que los tenía. Se quedó en boxers y me dijo que me recostara primero. Corrí hacia la cama para evitar pasar vergüenzas por el estúpido camisón, y escuché un chiflido de él. Me comenzé a sonrojar de nuevo y le dije que él también tenía un buen cuerpo, igual que yo se sonrojo subitamente.

- Buenas Noches Princesa !. Me dijo. -Buenas Noches Princípe !. Nos dimos buenas noches y nos recostamos procurando dormir .

* * *

Estuvo corto el capitulo pero es que no será muy largo el fic ( espero ) No me abocaré en otras parejas más que el Shikatema ^^

Dejen Reviews


	2. El Anuncio de Compromiso : Sentimientos

Sentí como alguien me sacudía, así que me tapé hasta el cuello, esa persona habrío las cortinas de una ventana cercana, e hizo que los rayos de sol me dieran de lleno en el rostro ...

- Levántense !! Tortolos, tienen un día muy atareado ^^. - Y ahí estaba, Yoshino de Nara con su sonrisa tan linda como siempre. -Shikamaru, Temari si piensan casarse tienen mucho que aprender. Tú. Dijo refiriéndose a Shikamaru. - Veta a bañar en el baño de nuestro cuarto, te cambias, desayunas, irás con Shikaku y Chouji a buscar ropa descente para hoy y el smooking, zapatos y corbata para la boda, también el anillo, regresarás como a las 6:00 p.m. te arreglarás y te irás con Tem al anuncio del compromiso quedó claro ?

-Sí señora. Le respondió burlonamente Shika

- Y tú linda.

" Oh no pensé que me quedaría sin hacer nada "

- Te acompañaré para ir a buscar los vestidos de hoy en la noche y el de la boda junto con Sakurita, Tenten, Ino, Hinata. También pasaremos a la Sala de Belleza, por la tarde regresas y te pones hermosa , aunque no sea necesario, y te vas con Shika al anuncio . Tienes 30 minutos para desayunar , arrglarte, bañarte y hacer loq ue tengas que hacer. Te espero abajo !!.

- Sí Señora Yoshino .

- Liinda no em digas señora, aparte de que me haces sentir más vieja, pronto serás parte de la familia, así que llamame Yoshino u Okasan ^^.

- De acuerdo Seño ... Yoshino.

-Sí así me gusta !.

Seguí cada orden : me bañé apresuradamente , me puse mi kimono negro, deje el abanico, después de todo hiriamos de compras, baje a tomar el desayuno amoroso y delicioso que la señora Yoshino había preparado, mientras conversé un poquito con Shika, me hacié los dientes y salí para encontrarme con la Sra. Nara y las chicas, ellas me felicitaron muy animadamente hasta Ino, pensé que sentía algo por Shikamaru pero ahora veo que no , agrr mi mente divagó. Nos fuimos de ahí en taxi .Llegamos al centro comercial, la Sra. Yoshino y yo entramos a una tienda de novias, el resto de las chicas fueron a buscar sus y nuestros vestidos, puesto que ,definitivamente no em dejarían ir con uno de mis kimonos.

- Buenos Días ! Puedo ayudarles en algo ?. Dijo una joven empleada de la tienda.

- Sí . Respondió la Sra. Yoshino, puesto que yo jamás he salido de compras. - Verás Señorita dentro de una semana será la boda de mi nuera, y deseamos un vestido escotado bello y acorde a la ocasión.

- Sí pase por aquí, tenemos varios modelos muy bellos. Añadió la joven.

Nos mostraron varios modelos muy conservadores, a mí no me gustaban pero si Yoshino y la Hokage pagarían mi vestido ¿ Por qué habría yo de ponerme exigente? Además lo usaría sólo un segundo. Pero al igual que yo se negó a que utilizará ese vestido el día de mi boda...

- No señorita quiero un modelo más revelador, quiero que todos se vayan de espaldas cuando vean la preciosidad con la que se casará mi hijo. Argumentó Yoshino.

- Entonces ya se cuál es el que necesitan. La joven me jaló hacia a un probador y me dio una caja dentro de la cuál estaba el vestido. Era bellisimo pero no se los describiré hasta el día de mi boda. Ambas decidimos que ese era el correcto y nos fuimos a encontrar con las chicas y pasar a tomar un bocadillo ...

- Temari ya hemos encontrado tu vestido y las zapatillas que utilizarás esta noche , son perfectos para ti. En eso Ino me dio una bolsa .

-Vaya muchas Gracias !

- Chicas ya es más de medio día, no quieren comer algo ?

- Si Gracias Yoshino-San. Respondímos a unísono.

Yoshino nos llevó a un restaurante cerca de ahí, cada quién pidió lo que más le apetecía, para esto nos dieron las 3:00 p.m., entre lo que comimos y charlamos ...

- Temari dirás que somos unas chismosas pero .. ¿ Porqué elegiste a Shikamaru ? Sin ofender sra. Nara. Preguntó Sakura mientras bebía un vaso con agua.

- Si ¿Por qué ?Digo el es mi compañero de equipo durante más de seis años y aún no le encuentro nada interesante. Insistió Ino

- Pues verán , me ofrecieron a Lee, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru... Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai están quieran o no están comprometidos sin siquiera saberlo no creeen ? Los demás no son mi tipo. Shikamaru pues él no tiene una noviia, sólo me tiene a mí, y somo los mejores amigos desde hace un buen tiempo ...

- Tienes razón !. Respondieron a unísono

- Y si que tiene muscúlos. Susurré creyendo que ninguna me escucharía... pero que equivocada me encontraba.

- Quéeee !!!! . Gritaron con sorpresa y/o impacto . ( incluyendo a la señora Yoshino )

- Ya les has visto desnudo ?

- Y tiene mucho muscúlo ?

- Está mejor que Neji o Sasuke ?

- Lo hicieron ?

Un bombardeo de preguntas llegaron hacia a mí, unas más indiscretas que otras, pero yo sólo me limité a decir :

- Le vi !!!, pero no desnudo, la casa de sus padres es algo pequeña, así que tuvimos que dormir en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, no no lo hicimos, solamente que, llevabamos ropa para dormir, yo un camisón y él un bóxer, Contentas !!!. Estaba muy alterada , si no hubiera sido porque no tenía mi abanico, las hubiese hecho volar, y salido corriendo de ahí hacía los brazos de Shikamaru... ¿Qué acabo de pensar? Pff A quién engaño la verdad si necesito un abrazo .... y más de él ...

___-FLASH BACK-___

Nos encontrabamos tirados en la cama, cada quién por su lado, nos acababamos de dar las buenas noches, pero yo no podía dormir, no era porque él estuviese del otro lado de la cama, pues cuantas veces no nos habíamos dormido recargados uno en el otro, mirando las estrellas o las nubes, lo que ocurría es que tenía muchisímo frío, dioos, estaba tiritando ...

- Temari siento hasta acá tus tiriteos ¿ En verdad tienes mucho frío ?

- Si vago , pero puuedo soportarlo. Dije muy segura, aunque sabía que dentro de poco estaría hecha una paleta T-T

- Erees demasiado problemática, conste que tu tienes la culpa de lo que voy a hacer !!!

- ¿Q-q-qué vas a hacer ? Aaahh !!. Sólo eso alcanzé a decir , antes de verme envueltas en sus brazos , en su calor, sintiendo su tibia respiración sobre mi cabeza, me abrazaba con tanto amor, no recordaba un abrazo tan cariñoso desde que mi madre murió.

- Mejor mujer problemática ???

- Si , mucho mejor... etoo .... La ventana está abierta ...

- Y ? Es que acaso tienes miedo de qué entre algún ladrón ??

- Jaja , No me hagas reír somos ninjas Jounnin, controlaríamos la situación en segundos, es sólo , que te lo decía porque esa era la causa de mi frío ......... Además eso me recuerda que mi padre fue asesinado cuando un intruso entró por la ventana.

Esto me estaba haciendo recordar tantas cosas, el asesinato de mi padre, la muerte de mi madre, todo lo que tuve que hacer para sacar adelante a mis hermanos , sentía como una lágrima ordaba por mi mejilla .. y rogaba porque no fuese a caer en el brazo de Shikamaru , pero parece como si esa lágrima lo hiciese a propósito, porque justamente ahí fue a parar ...

- Temari. Dijo él mientras me hizo voltearme, quedamos frente a frente y me acurrucó en su pecho. - Te prometo que mientras yo este junto a tí, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo , para que tu pasado jamás te vuelva a lastimar . Se acercó más a mi boca, nuestras respiraciones las sentíamos, sentía que mi corazón se salía , un segundito más y nos besamos, está vez el beso se iba a consumar, no estaba nada nerviosa ... está era una prueba ESTOOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL !!!!! Pero él paró , y contuvo sus labios a una distancia de los míos ...

- Disculpame ! En verdad juro que no volverá a pasar ! No dejaré llevarme por la situación !!! . Dijo .. con algo de miedo .. de mí, de lo que fuese a pensar de él , en verdad si deseaba ese beso , este contacto me hizo pensar muy seriamente en todo lo que había tratado de ebadir durante tantos años estaba enamorada de él . Se apartó, dejo de abrazarme , aprovechee de que estabamos solos para decirselo .. era ahora o nunca !

- Shikamaru ... Gracias en verdad gracias , esa palabras tuvieron un gran significado para mí ... etoo .... Soy una egoísta y quisiera sinceramente que ... volvieses a decírmelo ... que me dejarás sentir ese cariño ... de amigos que me has ofrecido está noche... pff .... por favor ...

Regresó a la posición que tenía antes , de nuevo yo acurrucada en su pecho y él susurrandome y jurandome , protección y felicidad , claro todo cómo amigos , pero yo ya no quería a Shikamaru cómo un amigo ... yo deseaba que se enamorará de mí ... tanto como yo lo estaba de él.

Me susuraba algunas bromas por ahí, conocí otra faseta de él , una que , me hacía sentir, aunque él fuese menor que yo, tan protegida , y desde entonces , creo, ya no le veo como un crío.

Mis ojos se ceraban y abrían , así placidamente acurrucada en Shikamaru , me dormí .

___-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-___

Mientras recordabá la forma tan linda , en la que me hizo sentir ha salvo, una disculpa por parte de Tenten, hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y que las chicas pararán de alegar en una forma para compensarme por haber sido tan malpensadas :

- Disculpanos Temari-san !, nosotroas pensando que te habías metido con él, cuando sólo fue que se vieron antes de dormir.

- Bueno bueno me la llevó porque debe arreglarse para el anuncio del compromiso ^^ Como todas deberíamos, pero recuerden , nadie debe verse más hermosa que la novia. Bromeó Yoshino .

Llegamos a un salón de belleza atendido por dos jovénes.

- Linda te vamos a dejar absulatamente despanpanante , que tu novio se le va a caer la baba, cierto manii ?. Comenzó a alardear uno de ellos.

- Si Sysy, se va a caer de espaldas. Sra. Nara o debería decir señorita Nara, está super conservada, la dejaré bellisíma que se sentirá 20 años más joven, aunque no los necesite !!. Decía otro, creo que se llamaba Fransua .. pero equiiz con su vida.

Jalaban y jalaban mi cabello, intentado peinarlo, hasta que por fin acabaron su " obra maestra " que había sido domar mi cabello y hacerlo lucir elegante, sensual y hermoso, al menos eso dijeron porque en cuanto terminaron Yoshino me llevó jalando hacia la casa Nara, cuando llegamos, ahí estaban Shikaku y Shikamaru, yo esperaba que me vieran para que me dierán su opinión , pero mi plan fue frustado por Yoshino Nara, puesto que se negaba a que alguien me viera antes del anuncio de la boda.

Mientras trataba de ponerme mi vestido, escuché un : - Tem, Shika Nos vemos allá, ya nos vamos, no se tarden tanto !!!. Y pam se escuhó un azote de la puerta, causado por la fuerza y nerviosismo de Yoshino.

Me coloqué mi vestido verde, corte tipo imperial, con tirantes, mis zapatillas, no muy altas, no muy bajas, de color blanco , unos aretes de corazón blancos. Revisé mi peinado : una cola muy alta, tanto que mi largo cabello se veía cortito , ondularon mi bella cabellera, e hicieron que algunos de mis cabellos quedarán fuera de la coleta, y los enrozcaron. No me veía tan mal pero me preguntaba - ¿ Realmente impresionaré a Shikamaru ?. Cuando me encontraba preguntandome si lo impresionaría , apareció, de la nada, el mismisímo Shikamaru Nara...

- Pues si ! Me impresionas, te ves preciosa, si me permites decírtelo. El vestía un pantalón negro , con zapatos igualmente negros, y una camisa de manga larga verde oscuro .

- Muchas Gracias ^///^. Te ves muy bien tu también , pero que haces aquí ?? Sin ofender . Le dije con un leve sonrojo.

- Aaah si . Relamente parecía que si se le estaba cayendo la baba, pues estaba embelesado conmigo O///O. -Vine a darte esto de parte de mi madre .. dice que mi padre se la dió cuando se comprometieron, puesto que no tenía dinero para comprarle una sortija, pero tranquila, sólo es por tradición si tendrás una sortija. Sonrió él. Sentí sus manos en mi cuello, queriendo o no queriendo me estaba acariciando y sentí su respiración , deseaba voltearme y darle un beso en los labios, pero no.

- Nos vamos ?. Dijo él rompiendo con él romanticismo , que antes, el mismo había iniciado.

- Si !. Le dijé fingiendo entusiasmo.

Llegamos muy pronto al monte Hokages, no pregunten como xD , al momento en que unos pocos nos vieron le gritaron a los demás : - Ese ya llegaron los novios avisales a todos !!! . Cuando nos acercabamos a la " entrada " , hicieron una valla humana , ahí estaban : Hinata acompañada por Kiba y Shino , aunque el chico perro se veía muy interesado en ella, mas que Shino. Sakura estaba detrás de Sasuke escondiendose de Naruto, Sasuke con su cara de pocos amigos ( como siempre ) , Tenten jalaba de la emoción a Neji , quién le miraba con cara de fastidio, auque pudé notar que no le soltaba el brazo a Tenten. Chouji en vez de comiendo ... estaba llorando , pues claro su mejor amigo ya no sería soltero y escuché claramente como este último le dijo : - Será genial la despedida de soltero ;D . No deseaba pensar en que le tenían preparado, Kankurou trajó la videocamára y grababa todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, dioos, si se acerca un poco más le pateo el trasero !!!. Gaara miraba a Shikamaru con una cara asesina , puesto que Nara no me soltaba la mano, en ese justo momento, antes de que su arena matasé a mi futuro esposo, Matsuri le tomó la mano y éste se tranquilizó ... O.O Era la primera vez que veía a Gaara teniendo contacto fisíco con otra persona que no fuesemos Kankurou y yo, Y eso que ya mero mata a Kankurou por destrosar con sus marionetas ( o"barbies" como prefiero llamarles xD ) a su osito de peluche.

Escuché cómo Tsunade-sama, quién ya estaba ebria, les dijo a todos que tomarán asiento, había mucha gente que ni conocía pero, ya que, nunca faltan los gorrones xD , nuestros amigos, es decir el equipo 7, el de Cejotas y Gai , El de Hinata, El Shika-Ino-Cho , estabamos en una mesa hablando o en el caso de Kiba haciendo payasadas !!! . Nuestros senseis platicaban en otra mesa, diciendo todas nuestras chokoaventuras de pequeños.

Me sirvieron Sake , bebí , ya iba por el cuarto vaso , cuando me jalaron, era hora de decir los estúpidos votos para aceptar a Shikamaru como mi prometido.

- Sabaku No Temari. Comenzó a decir, mientras se ponía recargado en una rodilla, y en una pierna ( imaginense la tipíca forma para pedir matrimonio xD ) . - Me harías el hombre más feliiz si tu ... accedierás a casarte conmigo !. Dijo él sin ninguna interrupción o tartamudeo, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer o había ensayado sus líneas perfectamente xD

- Nara Shikamaru ... Considerate el hombre más feliiz ... porque acepto casarme contigo. Ja claro que yo no me había de quedar atrás , también había ensayado mis líneas, auqnue ningún ensayo me hubiese preparado para lo que vino después ...

- BESO !!! BESO !! BESO !!! BESO !!! . Gritaban todos los invitados. Entonces ví a un Shikamaru muy decidido, a besarme acercandose hacía a mí. Me tomó por la espalda y me dió un tierno, dulce, delicado, y hermoso beso, sentí hasta esas chispas que me dijeron las chicas que se sentían cuando te besas con tu verdadero amor. Una balada de chiflidos se escuchó y yo regresé así super hiper nerviosa a mi lugar, dónde después de bailar un poco con Shikamaru , mis copas se subieron y casi me caigo, la verdad no estaba tan ebria, estaba muy nerviosa. Yoshino le dijó a Shikamaru que me llevará cargando a casa,que ellos se ospedarían en un hotel por esa noche, el obedeció de inmediato , llegamos nuevamente pronto a la casa de los Nara , me llevó hasta "nuestro" cuarto y entonces me pudé parar y bajar de sus brazos ...

- ¿ Qué te ha parecido mi beso mujer problemática ?

- Excelente !!. Bien creo que si estaba algo ebria. - Fue totalmente perfecto !. Dioos como pude haber hecho eso !!!

Me acerqué a él , me iba a caer pero me sujeto y yo le besé apasionadamente. Los besos siguieron, al principio Shikamaru se sorprendió , pero como vio que yo no me detenía, me besaba tan intensamente como yo, de hecho hubiese sido sólo un beso interminable sino fuese porque los seres humanos necesitamos respirar. Me recostó suavemente, sobre la cama y me preguntó :

- ¿ Estás segura de que realmente quieres hacer esto ? Por qué podría entender que todo fue un impulso.

- Cállate y bésame ! . Seguimos besandonos descontroladamente , susurrandonos un TE AMO Cada vez que tomabamos aire.

Justo antes me dijo : - Eres la más hermosa, TE AMO !!.

* * *

A MIS LECTORES :

NO SOY MUY PERVERTIDA , ASI QUE NO PONDRÉ ESCENAS FUERTES.

SI QUIEREN USEN SU IMAGINACIÓN ....

PASANDO A OTRAS COSAS.

ES UN HONOR QUE MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA ESTÉ LEYENDO MI FIC T-T **esp-naruhina**

TAMBIÉN ES UN HONOR RECIBIR LOS REVIEWS DE TODOS LOS QUE LEEEN ESTÁ HISTORIA , GRACIAS CADA COMENTARIO ME HACE SEGUIR PENSANDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. DEBERÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS.

SIN MÁS POR DECIR

TEMA-CHAN FUERA !!!

* * *

PD: Diisculpen por hacerlos esperar pero es que hoy me sentía con inspiración, y que lo terminó como a las 2:00 p.m. pero por un error en el sistema de Fanfiction mis cambios no se guardaron, y la única copia de mi trabajo está en mi cabezota xD

Son las 7:32 p.m. Por favor dejenme reviews porque la verdad fue muy difícil recordar cada escena !!! Por fiitas haganme sentir que mi trabajo de toda la tarde tuvo éxito !!! ^^


	3. Te amo !

Los rayos de sol nuevamente pertubaban mi sueño, pero ésta vez no era Yoshino Nara, la ventana estaba abierta. Me cubrí toda con la sábana, y sin querer, metí mi cabeza debajo, dandóme cuenta, que me encontraba , mmm , como decirlo TOTALMENTE DESNUDA !!! Mientras me ví, noté que a mi lado , con su brazo abrazando mi cintura, estaba un placidamente dormido ( y desnudo ) Shikamaru. No sabía como reaccionar, obvio esto tenía que ver con mi pequeña borrachera de ayer ! . Me levanté , aún soreprendida , tome mi ropa que estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación, me duché, tome ropa limpia, me cambié y salí para hacerme un té para mis nervios.

Me encontraba en la fuente del patio, con un viento corriendo, tomando mi té. Tratando de recordar , lo que había sucedido ...

___-MINI FLASH BACK-___

- ¿ Qué te ha parecido mi beso mujer problemática ?

- Excelente !!. Bien creo que si estaba algo ebria. - Fue totalmente perfecto !. Dioos como pude haber hecho eso !!!

Me acerqué a él , me iba a caer pero me sujeto y yo le besé apasionadamente. Los besos siguieron, al principio Shikamaru se sorprendió , pero como vio que yo no me detenía, me besaba tan intensamente como yo, de hecho hubiese sido sólo un beso interminable sino fuese porque los seres humanos necesitamos respirar. Me recostó suavemente, sobre la cama y me preguntó :

- ¿ Estás segura de que realmente quieres hacer esto ? Por qué podría entender que todo fue un impulso.

- Cállate y bésame ! . Seguimos besandonos descontroladamente , susurrandonos un TE AMO Cada vez que tomabamos aire.

Justo antes me dijo : - Eres la más hermosa, TE AMO !!.

___-FIN MINI FLASH BACK-___

No podía decir que me había obligado o aprovechado de que estaba ebria, de hecho creo que yo me aproveche de él. Sólo fue una broma lo del beso , pero que pasaba por mi cabeza ... NADA !. Sólo quería ser de él. Necesitaba saber que me amaba. No fue la mejor de mis ideas, dije : -Tal vez él también se dejo llevar por el momento. Suspiré y se apareció una sombra ...

- No fue un impulso , o algo por lo cual me deje llevar ... Me hubiese detenido si me lo hubieras pedido ... Es que no entiendes que realmente te amo ...

- Shikamaru .... Alcazé a decir.

- Por favor déjame terminar de hablar, antes de que me digas que para ti no tuvo ningún significado , quiero que lo sepas Temari , que aunque yo sea sólo un crío para ti , siempre he estado, estoy y estaré completamente enamorado de ti , por qué? Porque eres diferente a las demás, porque tus ojos irradian una felicidad , alegría y entusiasmo, que jamás he tenido. Cada año que crecía , dejando mi forma de niño y convirtiendome en un hombre , era por ti . Sentía la necesidad de ser más alto que tú, más fuerte que tú. Lo tomabas como si fuese una competencia, porque creías que yo era un machista. Cuando lo único que quería, era ser el hombre que tu necesitabas ... Ser aquel que podría tomarte de las manos, besarte, decir cuando te amo , hacerte mía .... Sólo mía . Más adelante cuando cumplí mis 16 años, conseguí parte de mi cometido , era más alto que tú, aunque tú seguías y seguirás siendo más fuerte, me mostraste un lado aún más problemático de ti, tu lado de amoroso. Aprendí tu forma de decirme cuando me querías, cuan feliz estabas , o cuando era una risa. Tu sonrisa hacía a mí es una forma de decir : -Te quiero Mejor Amigo. Un golpe es una risa. Una mirada vacía , sin brillo significa un : - Abrázame ! Qué me siento Morir. Tu mano en mi hombro , es un beso en la mejilla. Te amo , porque eres la chica más problemática que he concido, porque contigo fue mi primer beso, porque eres la más hermosa chica que mis ojos aburridos han podido ver !!! TE AMO ! TE AMO ! TE AMO ! Y me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás de ti. Lo que piensen porque soy menor que tú. TE AMO !!! TE AMO !!! Y te juro que me hiciste triplemente feliiz : 1) Cuando me elegiste para casarnos. 2) Cuando sin dudarlo aceptaste el compromiso 3) Cuando me pediste que te hiciera mía . Si ahora decidierás romper el compromiso, o nuestra amistad, lo entenderé, tu no me amas , pero Gracias porque al llegar a mi vida , llenaste todo el vacío que había en ella, con tu luz. TE AMO SABAKU NO TEMARI !!!

Estaba sorprendida, en verdad me amaba tanto cómo yo a él. Me le lanzé a los brazos y comencé a llorar sobre uno de sus hombros ...

- ¿ Qué te ocurre mujer problemática ?

- No eres un crío para mí , eres el hombre que siempre he querido, quiero y querré. El único que me hace sentir especial, protegida. Te amo ! .. pero tú sabes todo el dolor que me han hecho sentir tantos hombres ... Pero tú no ! Teee amooo !

Nos dimos un beso que duró un buen rato, hasta que apareció .... Shikaku Nara.

- Shikamaru ! Temari ! No se han casado y ustedes ..... En ese justo momento Yoshino le tapó la boca.

- Chicos .... Disculpenos ! no sabíamos que estaban ocupados, estoo ... Temari la despedida de Soltera será en casa de Sakura, Shikamaru la tuya será en casa de Chouji.

En el momento en que llegaron me sentía tan avergonzada , hasta dónde habrían escuchado ? Shikaku sabrá que Shikamaru y yo ..? Espero que no. Pasamos un día en familia , si así se le puede decir. Me dio un poco de cansancio así que fui a mi cama y me tiré. Escuché el ruido de la puerta y después pude sentir esos brazos fuertes , abrazandome , él me susurró ....

- Te amo demasiado ... te prometo que te haré muy feliz ... ¿Pero verdad que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?

- No. sólo recuerdo que me preguntaste si estaba segura de lo que estabamos a punto de hacer, te ordené que te caallases y que me besases. Contesté .

- Eso pensé. Creo que deberíamos repetirlo para que lo recuerdes, claro .. si tú lo deseas... . Me dijo en tono de susurro , seductoramente.

-Shikamaru !!!. dijé algo alterada.

- Era sólo una broma.

- Quiero que tengas cuidado en esa despedida de soltero eeh ?

- Vamos, crees que podría fijarme en otra mujer ? no hay ninguna más hermosa que tú .. princesa.! ...Además. Esto lo comenzó a decir nuevamente en susurro, seguramente para que sus padres no nos oyeran. - Tu ya eres mía ... y por siempre lo serás...

* * *

Super corto pero tengo que irme a unas clases de Danza , mi primer día no puedo llegar tarde no creen ? xD

Salee , aah este si se preguntan por qué salio un poco pervertido subido de tono , es que una amiga me está ayudando y pss es gracioso que Shikamaru sea un pervertido igual que Shikaku noo ? xD

Cuidense !

y me dejan reviews


	4. Nada Ni Nadie Nos Separará

Desperté de un sueño placido , me dí cuenta que aquellos brazos que me habían abrazado al inicio de mi sueño , estaban ahí , como si tuvieran miedo de perderme , voltee y lo ví a él. Durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad, habían sido pocas las veces que le podía ver así. Me acerqué y le di un beso , desperto y regreso mi beso, parecía una mañana perfecta para que dos enamorados , se susurraran todo lo que se amaban, y , al principio así fue, pero siempre que estamos románticos .... aparece un infortunio ....

- Levántese tortolos !!. Yoshino Nara de nuevo frustrandonos.

- Okasan .. No te enseñaron a darle privacidad a las personas ?. Le dijo Shikamaru, con un tono algo molesto.

- Sí pero ustedes no son personas, son mis hijos. eh? Que había dicho ambos éramos sus hijos ? Me quedé con esa cara de WTF ?! y ella respondió ante mi gesto de sorpresa

- Sí Temari , cuando te cases serás mi hija,.Bueno hoy Temari fue invitada a ir con las chicas de shopping , tú Shikamaru , Chouji está ansioso de verte ,así que no me miren con esa cara de que los vine a molestar, que por mi podrían estar encamados todo el día !!!. Ahí estaba un pequeña prueba del temperamento "problemático" de Yoshino. - Ahora vayanse a bañar, primero las damas.

Me metí al baño, antes de que se dieran cuenta, si ellos querían discutir, que lo hicieran, pero que amí no me metieran. Abrí la regadera y el chorro del agua fría salió, e hizo que mi piel se erizará un momento. Cuando terminé me envolví en una toalla , que mi prometido duerma conmigo es una cosa, pero no andaré en paños menores todo el tiempo. Me pusé frente al espejo, pues pensaba desenrredar mi cabello, me cambié y ya estaba lista dispuesta para irme con las molestas de las chikas que insistían en una despedida de soltera. Pero no me fuí sin antes hacer el desayuno ..

- Nunca había visto en está cocina a un cocinera tan hermosa. Decía Shikamaru mientras besaba mi cuello.

- Podrías comportarte un momento ? O es que acaso quieres que tus padres se enterén de que tú y yo .. . En ese justo momento que le decía a Shikamaru que parar de besarme, y no paraba.. adivinen quién llegó ....

- Tienes razón Temari .. Porque nosotros dos queremos saber que es lo que pasa con ustedes dooos !!!. See quién más directo e inhospito que Shikaku Nara. - Es que no puedo creerlo !! De ti . Dijo señalando a Shikamaru. - Puedo creer que te acuestes con cualquier chica. Eh? C-O-N C-U-A-L-Q-U-I-E-R C-H-I-C-A Sentía como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazitos u.u pero a la vez sentía una furia tan grande que deseaba matarlo con mi abanico. - Pero de ti "princesa de la arena" no puedo creer que realmente , te sientas "enamorada" de un cobarde como él.

No lo soporté me salí corriendo de allí , tenía ganas de llorar , de gritar , sentía todo , estaba triste , desilusionada pero a la vez enojada, furiosa , quería matarlo , es que no podía pensar que yo me había entregado exclusivamente a Shikamaru y él , aah no deseaba ni pensarlo. Dejé que algunas lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas , y en eso estaba cuando escuché la pelea entre Shikaku vs. Shikamaru ...

- Eres un imbécil !!! ¿ Cómo te puedes meter tan fácilmente con cualquiera ?

- Padre ya soy lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerme responsable de mi vida !

- No lo creo , cuando te metiste con la primogénita Yamanaka .. esa tal "Ino"

- No te refieras así de ella !

- Bueno cuando te acostaste con Ino , ¿ Quién fue el que te salvo de que te comprometierán con ella eeehh ? Tenías suerte de que no haya encontrado en ti "algo interesante" .

- Sólo fue una vez , algo por lo que me deje llevar !

- Supongo que tambien te dejaste llevar con la hermana de Chouji, la prima de la Haruno , y más recientemente con la Hermana del Kazekage !!!

Es que escuchar eso no mejoró nada mi situación me sentía mil veces peor , primero me decía a mí que me había dejado llevar, y el que se acosto con tantas otras , me sentí usada !!! Si relamente me amaba desde niño , ¿Por qué la necesidad de meterse con otras? Ahora si todo encajaba a la perfección ... La vez que Shikaku pensó que estabamos ahí para hacer "cosas" , cuando Ino me dijo que "no había encontrado nada interesante en él" Cuando el resto me preguntaron ¿Por qué elegirlo a él? Cuando pensaron que ya nos habíamos acostado. TODOO EL MUNDOO SABÍA QUE NO ERA DE FIAR !!! excepto yo. Quería romper el compromiso, pero , aunque me había hecho sentir de lo peor, no podía permitir que mi hermano en su furia ciega lo matara, lo amaba inmensamente, pero ya no dejaría que me hiriese, nos casaríamos si, pero todo por el bien de las aldeas. Salí a la entrada y les dije a las chikas que no deseaba ver a nadie ni estar de fiesta. Me encontré con Yoshino, quién me dijo que la pelea ya había terminado , que si quería podía hablar con Shikamaru, le dije que no...

- De acuerdo , pero quiero que tengas esto. Medio una llave y un libro. - La llave es para abrir el bosque de los Nara , el libro es para que despejes tu mente, vé internate en el inmenso bosque y toma allí tu decisión, quiero que seas feliiz , aunque sea lejos de mi hijo.

- Gracias Yoshino-sama !

Seguí su consejo, me interné en el bosque, hojee el libro y ví que en la primera página decía "Vitacora Personal Propiedad de Shikamaru" , era como su diario, pero como su orgullo era tanto, lo disfraso como si fuera vitacora de guerra y técnicas, había un separador de rosa , era como si la hubiesen petrificado, pues ya estaba seca, y aún conserbaba su bello perfume, sus colores tan vivos .Comencé a leer allí de inmediato.

_MI PRIMER BESO_

_Hoy fue el día más feliz de mi vida he dado mi primer beso, con la única chica con quién hubiese deseado fuese ese momento : Temari La Mujer Problemática ._

_Hace un par de meses ella y yo nos convertimos en Chuunin , le he invitado a salir , con la condición de que si asustaba a Ino y Sakura saldría conmigo, basto con decirles a ambas en susurro : - Me Gustas. salieron corriendo, vi de nuevo aquella sonrisa que me volvía loco, que me quitaba el sueño en fiin. Decidí que nuestra cita fuese en el bosque de mi clan, no había mejor lugar para mi primera cita, es que la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Después pensé en hacerla ver la magnifisensia de la naturaleza, ver venaditos , y hacer un picnik bajo el gran abeto._

_Le bendé los ojos , y no se los desbendé hasta que por fin llegamos a el abeto, allí pusé una manta para realizar el picnik , y pudimos disfrutar de una deliciosa comida, cortesía de la problemática de mi madre, y le dio de comer a algunos animales del bosque , entonces le pregunté :_

_- Sigues pensando qué es aburrido salir conmigo ?_

_- Noo ! ^^ Y .. tú sigues pensando que soy problemática ?_

_- Sí , eso no cambiará nunca !. Le contesté y ella me dio una suave golpe en el hombro_

_- Oye vago ... diime has tenido tu primer beso ?_

_- Esto es problemático de decir, pero seré franco, nunca he besado a nadie. Y tú problemática ?_

_- Sí claro te llevo tres años de ventaja !! xD .. mmm Con quién fue tu primera cita ?_

_- No es obvio mujer problemática ?_

_- Ahh ! Si ........ Ino Yamanaka_

_- Claro que no , ella sólo es mi compañera !_

_- Entonces quién ?_

_- Ah mujer problemática, serás muy hábil para la batalla pero en otras cosas eres muy ingenua ! .... Mi única cita hasta el momento ha sido contigo, vale ? , No he tenido novia , ni nada por el estilo te invité a salir porque pasamos un buen rato juntos, en verdad creo que me estás comenzando a gustar, tus ojos, tu cabello , tu sonrisa , no los puedo olvidar ..._

_- Shikamaru ..._

_- Qué ? Ahora has de pensar que soy sólo un crío para ti no ??!!!??_

_- Sólo cállate vago !!!_

_Me abrazó por detrás, volteó mi rostro y me besó . Me quedé impabido , sorprendido . Ella sólo se limito a decir .._

_- Si eres un crío ..._

_Y se fué . Creo que nunca la volveré a ver !!!_

* * *

No podía creerlo , ahí estaba nuestro primer beso . Seguí leyendo y encontré otro separador ...

_UN REENCUENTRO ..._

_Han pasado ya tres años desde que nos dimos ese beso . Estaba esperando a la embajadora de la arena y ella justamente ella tenía que ser. Le expliqué con lujo de detalle que yo era su guía quisiera o no. No me tomó encerio, Y convivimos muy poco. Me alegraba verla, pero ya no me sentía atraído por ella, francamente me había olvidado de ella, pues Ino ha sido una gran novia y tal vez próximamente mi esposa, a menos que ella le diera fin a ala relación por ese estúpido de Sai. En ese mismo tiempo regresó el idiota de Naruto e insinuó que si entre nosotros no había algo ella le dijó que quién querría salir con alguien como yo mientras yo pensaba " pues tu tonta " . Cuando se marchaba le alcanzé y me preguntó ..._

_- Shikamaru , etoo , aún sigues enamorado de mí ? Es que ver a Naruto Babear por Sakura tal cómo antes me hizo recordarte ._

_- Sólo dije que me estabas comenzando a gustar, y no , ya lo superé , eso es cosa de críos. Ahora te entiendo lo que sentiste en ese momento, ya tengo tu edad, si una chica de 13 años me dijera que gustaba de mí también le rechazaría._

_- Vago, jamás te rechazé , es que eras sólo ..._

_- Sólo un niño para ti , tu ya necesitabas un hombre no ?_

_- Vamos no sigas enojado conmigo, yo te di algo de recompensa por tu valor ese día .. Tu primer beso y tú aún no me lo has pagado ._

_La besé en la mejilla y le dijé : - Por nuestro bien deberíamos ser sólo amigos. Ella asintió. _

* * *

Al recordar esos dos bellos momentos , cerré el libro .

Comencé a cantar , mientras mis lágrimas salían .

**_NADIE COMO TÚ PARA HACER REÍR_**

**_NADIE COMO TÚ SABE TANTO DE MÍ_**

**_NADIE COMO ES CAPAZ DE COMPARTIR_**

**_MIS PENAS , MIS TRISTEZAS ,_**

**_MIS GANAS DE VIVIR ._**

**_TIENES ESE DON DE DAR TRANQUILIDAD_**

**_DE SABER ESCUCHAR ,_**

**_DE ENVOLVERME EN PAZ_**

**_TIENES LA VIRTUD DE HACERME_**

**_OLVIDAR EL MIEDO QUE ME DA_**

**_MIRAR LA OSCURIDAD_**

**_SOLAMENTE TÚ LO PUEDES_**

**_ENTENDER_**

**_Y SOLAMENTE TU TE LO PODRÁS_**

**_CREER._**

**_EN SILENCIO Y SIN CRUZAR UNA PALABRA_**

**_SOLAMENTE UNA MIRADA_**

**_ES SUFICIENTE PARA HABLAR_**

**_YA SON MÁS DE VEINTE AÑOS_**

**_DE MOMENTOS CONGELADOS_**

**_EN RECUERDOS QUE JAMÁS_**

**_SE OLVIDARÁN._**

**_NADIE COMO TÚ PARA PEDIR PERDÓN_**

**_NADIE COMO TU VALORA_**

**_ESTA CANCIÓN_**

**_NADIE COMO TÚ ME DA SU_**

**_PROTECCIÓN ME AYUDA A_**

**_CAMINAR ME APARTA DEL DOLOR_**

**_TIENES ESE DON DE DAR TRANQUILIDAD_**

**_DE SABER ESCUCHAR ,_**

**_DE ENVOLVERME EN PAZ_**

**_TIENES LA VIRTUD DE HACERME_**

**_OLVIDAR EL MIEDO QUE ME DA_**

**_MIRAR LA OSCURIDAD_**

**_SOLAMENTE TÚ LO PUEDES_**

**_ENTENDER_**

**_Y SOLAMENTE TU TE LO PODRÁS_**

**_CREER._**

**_EN SILENCIO Y SIN CRUZAR UNA PALABRA_**

**_SOLAMENTE UNA MIRADA_**

**_ES SUFICIENTE PARA HABLAR_**

**_YA SON MÁS DE VEINTE AÑOS_**

**_DE MOMENTOS CONGELADOS_**

**_EN RECUERDOS QUE JAMÁS_**

**_SE OLVIDARÁN._**

**_Y PASARÁN LOS AÑOS Y SIEMPRE_**

**_ESTARÁS BUSCANDO UN PLAN_**

**_PARA QUE SE HAGAN REALIDAD_**

**_LOS SUEÑOS QUE_**

**_SOÑABAMOS ANTES DE DOMIR_**

**_HABLANDO DEL TIEMPO_**

**_QUE NOS QUEDARÁ POR VIVIR_**

**_TIENES ESE DON DE DAR TRANQUILIDAD_**

**_DE SABER ESCUCHAR ,_**

**_DE ENVOLVERME EN PAZ_**

**_TIENES LA VIRTUD DE HACERME_**

**_OLVIDAR EL MIEDO QUE ME DA_**

**_MIRAR LA OSCURIDAD_**

**_SOLAMENTE TÚ LO PUEDES_**

**_ENTENDER_**

**_Y SOLAMENTE TU TE LO PODRÁS_**

**_CREER._**

**_EN SILENCIO Y SIN CRUZAR UNA PALABRA_**

**_SOLAMENTE UNA MIRADA_**

**_ES SUFICIENTE PARA HABLAR_**

**_YA SON MÁS DE VEINTE AÑOS_**

**_DE MOMENTOS CONGELADOS_**

**_EN RECUERDOS QUE JAMÁS_**

**_SE OLVIDARÁN._**

**_Y SIN HABLAR , SOLO AL MIRAR_**

**_SABREMOS LLEGAR A ENTENDER_**

**_QUE JAMÁS NI NADA NI_**

**_NADIE EN LA VIDA NOS SEPARARÁ_**

En ese instante que terminé de cantar, apareció él, seguramente había escuchado mi cantar.

- Me sentía mal , y pensé en volver al lugar de nuestra cita, de nuestro primer beso. ... Temari yo... Yo se que .. que todo lo que escuchaste, te debe haber sentido .. buue .... Me siento como un idiota ! . Es que yoo . ... la verdad no se qué demonios decirte !!! ... Ellas no significaban nada para mí .... sólo quería olvidarme de ti .. porque pensé que jamás me amarías . Lo único de lo que no me arrepientó es de amarte !!! Eso es lo único en mi vida que vale la pena y que me hace despertar cada día !!. Me dijo con algunas lágrimas en su rostro. - Por ti lo daría todo hasta mi propia vida ... es que ... No existen palabras ... para describirlo ... prefiero dejar de vivir que estar sin ti ... nada es igual cuando no estas ...te amaré en cualquier en vida... te necesito aqui ... muy cerca de mii ....verte feliiz .... que vuelvas a mi para hacerte feliz , cuidarte , amarte, adorarte.. no quiero entender mi vida sin tii .... Quiero vivir pensando en ti.

-Shikamaru .... Sin hablar ... Sólo una mirada es suficiente ...

Corrío hacía a mi me abrazo tan fuerte como podía y comenzó a llorar, sequé sus lágrimas y le dí un beso . Nos quedamos dormidos en ese lugar .. Mirando un atardecer ... Amandonos con todo el corazón ... y jurandonos que ni nada ni nadie nos separará.

* * *

Hola !

Bueno creo que quedó algo cursi de nuevo, pero bueno, lo divertido viene mañana, u hoy depende de cuando terminé el siguiente capi.

Alguien me dijo ( la verdad no recuerdó el usuario disculpas xD ) que el capi pasado había sido cursi , explico porque :

Hace un tiempo tuve un mejor amigo , con el que compartía todo, y como yo soy como Temari xD me dijo eso de como ver cuando estaba feliz, triste, cuando le demostraba afecto , etc.

Depués un chico se me declaró , igual de cursi , jeje ( que mala soy vdd xD ) , asi que pensé en unirlos para ver lo de Shikamaru .

Sale aah y si alguien no entendio bn el capi pasado , o no quieren leer todo lo escribí para el dialogo de Shikamaru . Hoy otro alguien me dijo que en sencillas palabras : - " No se hacía fuerte para competir con ella , sino para ser digno de ella "

Cuidense mucho !

Y gracias por el fiic !!!


	5. Locura e irá : Despedida de Solteros

Aún cuando yo hubiese deseado no tener despedida de soltera , sería fuertemente obligada a tenerla.

Las Chicas pasaron por mí justo a las 4:00 de la tarde, él se fue a trabajar todo el día con Tsunade-sama , también tendría una despedida de soltero por la tarde. Yoshino estaba arreglando todo lo que hacía falta para la boda: invitaciones, comida, otro anillo. Shikaku Nara se encontraba de misión , pero prometió regresar a tiempo para la boda. ¿Quién pensaría que sería tan "problemático" tener una boda?. ¿Quién pensaría que al final me terminé enamorando completamente del novio? ¿Y quel él también lo estaría de mí?. La verdad esto se estaba con un cuento de hadas, y me estaba pareciendo curis y absurdo, ¿Por qué hacerlo todo a lo grande, cuando una boda sencilla me parecía mejor? . Pero no ..

-_ Tenemos que hacerlo a lo grande Temari, que todas las aldeas vean que Konoha y Suna ahora están más unidas que nunca !!!.. Y de paso que todo el mundo se enteré que tú y Shikamaru se aman y que ya estás apartada sólo para él !!!!! _

Se la pasaba reconrdandóme Tsunade-san . Apartada? Ni que fuera un juguete , en la juguetería esperando a que vinieran a dar el último pago después del enganche. Me había estado dejando llevar demasiado por mis emociones, cosa que un ninja no debe hacer... Pero al diablo con los ninjas también soy mujer y merezco una boda con la persona que amo no ?. Ese día sería especial, único e inolvidable y si alguien trataba de écharlo a perder , entonces entraría la Jounin de Elite : Sabaku No Temari !!! Y les patearía el trasero !!!

Bueno siguiendo con la despedida, las chicas son súper pervertidas, mirénlas , yo que las creía unas santas porque en todo el anime, no se me habían descarrilado , para la sopresa que me vine encontrar .. Ellas jalandóme hacia una Sex Shop .

- Vamos no me dirás , que después de ese "pequeño tropezón" de hace unos días , no te quedaste con ganas de más ???. Bufó Ino codeandóme de manera insistente , ella quería que le contara ,seguramente, todo con detalle sobre esa noche, aunque ni siquiera pudiera recórdarlo.

- Pero yo ya les he dicho que no recuerdo nada, después de aquel apasionado beso ... es más ni siquiera sé si paso algo después del beso !!

- Ya Temari. Insitió Tenten. - Todas sabemos lo difícil que es admitir que deseas más ... Pero somos tus amigas y creo que debemos saber, te hemos contado cada una nuestras experiencias ... Incluso Hinata nos ha soltado la sopa y tú nada que quieres decir .... Nadie te lo va a quitar.

- Lo sé y no las culpó por ser tan "informativas" pero es la verdad y nada más que la verdad .. N-O R-E-C-U-E-R-D-O N-A-D-A !-!-!

- Chicas debemos creérle , está bien Temari , ya no te preocupes por tratar de recódarlo ... . Dijo Sakura. - Pero si no recuerdas la primera vez .. al menos deberías contarnos la segunda !!!!!!!. Sí Sakura había explotado , creo que su inner al fin salió.

- Osssshhh !!!! No hemos tenido nada después de eso Ok ? Ya dejénme de preguntar bola de pervertidas y sádicas sexuales !!! Excepto tú Hinata.

- Sí chicas , debemos darle su espacio a Temari-san , y consentrarnos en las compras . Al fin alguien cuerdo como Hinata había hablado, como te lo agradezco Hinata !!!

- Ciertamente Porque tenemos que hacer que la luna de miel sea inolvidable !!!!. Gritaron a unísono Tenten, Ino y Sakura, Acaso era mucho pedir que se olvidarán de eso por lo menos 5 minutos, entre los que me escapaba ??? T^T

Ellas parecían estar como un niño en dulcería o era en juguetería ? , es lo miismoo !!! . Aunque en está situación creo que es más acorde decir , juguetería , aashh mi mente divagó , me están pegando lo pervertida . Buscaron un montón de cosas y las écharon en la canasta. Me sentía sumamente avergonzada y si sin querer un artista se encontraba firmando autográfos y en eso un reportero que merodeaba por aquí , me vé metida en una Sex Shop me tomá una foto y en el próximo periódico de Suna y Konoha salé un encabezado : _" La Embajadora de Suna una mujer que se preocupa por el placer de su futuro esposo "_ ó _" Sabaku No Temari .. Preparando las armas para la Luna de Miel" _O tal vez uno mucho peor _" Las mujeres ninjas y sus" misones" .." _O///O Si quiera pensarlo me ponía aún más nerviosa , por suerte Hinata decidió que mejor ella y yo nos quedaramos afuera para evitar pasar vergüenzas , pues ella también era la heredera total del poderío Hyuuga. Al fin después de 30 minutos tediosos esperando afuera de esa tienda para personas pervertidas, salieron las chicas , no sabía cómo rayos había terminado siendo amiga de tres tías que eran todo lo opuesto a mí.

- Temari hemos encontrado todo lo necesario para hacerlos pasar una noche inolvidable .. . Hablaron Ino y Tenten

- Y sin el temor de terminar regresando con el próximo heredero del Clan Nara . Añadió Sakura. Al terminar soltaron unas risas , no muy escándalosas , por suerte. El comentario de Sakura me hizo pensar ... ¿Pero si Shikamaru quería tener dos hijos ... Debía querer mucha acción también no ??? O///O . Tal vez ... sólo tal vez ... él si deseaba regresar con el heredero del Clan Nara. _" Yo deseo tener dos hijos : Un niño y una niña " _. Para considerarnos problemáticas tenía muy bien planeada su vida desde niño , porque en vez de soñar con tener juguetes y esas cosas el deseaba tener una familia. Y yo ¿Realmente deseaba tener una familia numerosa , cómo la que él quería?.

- Temari , sabía que pensarías en todo lo maravilloso que te la vas a pasar ...!!. Assshh ! Ino y sus comentarios estúpidos ¿Qué no ve que tengo mejores cosas en que pensar?

- No , no es eso , recuerdo algo vagamente de esa noche. Mentí yo. -Si quieren que se los diga , tendrán que seguir con el plannig del día que ya tenían preparado y por favor que no involucre más de estas asquerosas tiendas !!!.

- Hai !. Accedieron de inmediato , ja , si supieran , que , aunque recordará algo de ese "pequeño tropezón" como lo llama Ino , jamás se los contaría, eso sería un secreto entre Shikamaru y Yo.

Me llevaron a un bar de mujeres únicamente. Pensé que me vendría bien un trago , tal vez así se liberarían ciertas tensiones , como las de una Familia , mi mente debía de olvidar eso , él me hacía feliiz así que yo también le haría feliz .

Entramos , y nos sentamos, en ese momento una chica cerró la puerta con llave, para que nadie saliera , eso si que me asustó pensaba : Qué demonios va a apasar aquí que no desean que nadie salga ni entre ??? O.O . Me quedé con la mirada cuadrada , de asombro , de una de las esquinas del techo , colgado como tarzán , bajó un chico en taparabo , era algo apuesto .. pero nadie me parecé más sexy que Shikamaru xD

Las chicas le llamaron, ahora sabía porque Hinata nos había abandonado por Naruto, see claro se sabía esta jugada de las chikas y quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

- Dale una nalgada Temari !!!. Gritaba con entusiasmo Tenten. Dioos parecían perritas en tiempo de celo. Y con el respeto que se merecen esos animales. Por mi mente pasaba " Si ni siquiera he querido hacer ese acto con mi amado ¿Por qué querría hacerlo con un desconocido?." Me sentía totalmente indignada , me levanté y le ordené a la chica que me abriera la puerta, o que si no en mi arranque de furia la despedasaría ...

- Quiero verte intertarlo rubiesita !!. Ja ahora verás maldita desgraciada , tiré una patada y derribé la puerta , salí corriendo allí y pude escuchar los gritos de las chicas a lo lejos diciendo :

- Temari ¿A Dónde Vas? -

- No era nuestra intención -

- Por lo menos déjanos acompañarte -

Yo muy tajante y cortantemente ( creo que es lo mismo pero ya que xD ) respondí con un fuerte grito

- No , puedo tomar un taxi o incluso una rafága de viento y ver el bosque de los Nara !!! Allí estará cerca su casa !!!.

Y así lo hice, como no llevaba dinero para nada , creo que esa idiota de la puerta me robó mi monedero , el punto es que utilizé mi Daikamaichi No Jutsu y volé por los cielos , al final de una vereda pude ver el bosque Nara , y no muy lejos la residencia del actual líder del mismo Clan . Bajé y entre asotando la puerta de mi cuarto con una fuerza descomunal . Yoshino me preguntó lo que había pasado y le conté absolutamente todas las vergüenzas que mis "amigas" me había hecho pasar. Ella sólo río y dijo :

- Lo mismo le ha pasado a Shikamaru , ambos están indignados que que sus amigos les hagan tratar de ver a otra persona que no sea ustedes. Pero tranquilicencé , No necesitan una despedida de soltero, sólo descansen que mañana es el gran día y no querrán estar enojados ...

* * *

Aún cuando yo hubiese deseado no tener despedida de soltero , sería fuertemente obligado a tenerla.

Los Chicos pasaron por mí justo a las 6:00 de la tarde,después de trabajar todo el día con Tsunade-sama , también ella tendría una despedida de soltera por la tarde. Mi problemática madre estaba arreglando todo lo que hacía falta para la boda: invitaciones, comida, otro anillo. Mi padre se encontraba de misión , pero prometió regresar a tiempo para la boda. ¿Quién pensaría que sería tan "problemático" tener una boda?. ¿Por qué hacerlo todo a lo grande, cuando una boda sencilla me parecía mejor? . Pero no ..

-_ Tenemos que hacerlo a lo grande Shikamaru, que todas las aldeas vean que Konoha y Suna ahora están más unidas que nunca !!!.. Y de paso que todo el mundo se enteré que tú y Temari se aman y que ya está apartada sólo para ti !!!!! _

Ella tenía razón , Temari éra sólo mía , aunque ni lo recordasé , pero en la Luna de Miel si que lo recordaría todo ... de eso yo me encargó ( miren que mente tan pervertida tiene xD ) .

Los chicos me llevaron a la casa de Chouji , donde sus padres no estaban por haber ido a ver a unos parientes.

Cerveza , amigos, pláticas y algunas estúpideces de parte de Naruto y Kiba fue lo que recibimos durante más de una hora y media.

Los muchachos o mejor dicho Naruto y Kiba me preguntaron: - Shikamaru , eres el primero en estar con Temari, así que cuentanos como es ella ?

- bueno es auna persona, algo orgullosa. .. Pensabá continuar con mi relato de esa mujer que me tenía locamente enamorado , pero fuí interumpido.

- No eso no , hablamos de como es ella ... en la cama. Mi ira se encendió y pensaba darle una buena tanda de golpes a ambos , ¿Cómo es que si quiera piensarán en Temari como mujer?, ella es mía y nadie tiene el derecho de imaginarsela más que yo !!!

- Shikamaru, cálmate, ellos ya están ebrios.

Dijo Chouji , asi que me tranquilizé y recosté en sillón, Chouji y otro par de idiotas fueron por algo a la cocina una pastel gigante, si saben a lo que me refiero verdad ?. Una mujer en paños menores salió de allí pero en vez de sentirme excitado , sólo me sentía furioso , salí de allí y les dije :

- Quiero que quede claro . TEMARI ES MI MUJER MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS , ASI QUE SI ALGUNA VEZ SIQUIERA INTENTAR ACERCARSELE SIN QUE YO ESTE ALLÍ LOS MATÓ , ASÍ COMO MATÉ A HIDAN !!!

La ira me hacía sentirme tembloroso, llegué a mi casa y creo que Chouji llamaba a la puerta pero ni siquiera hablar con él quería , mi problemática madre me hizo contarle todo lo tedioso que fue aquello . Se río y dijo :

- Lo mismo le ha pasado a Temari , ambos están indignados de que sus amigos les hagan tratar de ver a otra persona que no sea ustedes. Pero tranquilicencé , No necesitan una despedida de soltero, sólo descansen que mañana es el gran día y no querrán estar enojados ...

* * *

Hola .. !

Dos días sin actulizar , ya habían creído que los iba a abandonar otras 3 semanas, como lo hice para el segundo capi ?

Puues si lo haría si tuviese tres semanas o más de vacaciones, pero no , asi que aquí me tienen.

Esta historia ya va a llegar su fin u.u , yo no quiero que ninguna de mis historias termine .. pero una gran escritora sabe cuando dejar a su historia en libertas xD No es que el tiempo se me acaba y aparte de que quiero terminar antes de entrar a a clases , quiero terminar antes de que la inspìración y la perveción que una buena barrita de Chocolate me puede traer xD Y que llegue _**esp **_

( imaginense a muchas chibi temari en la cabeza de una temari shippuden corriendo en circulos y gritando : - Tenemos que terminar la historia antes de que llegue esp !!!!. xD )

Y también de que mis lectores y/o lectoras se aburran de tanta cursilería

la que me dijo que el capi : Te Amo !

era algo cursi , pero lindo , querida no tomé tu comentario a mal , asi que no hay nada porque sentirse culpable ^^

La verdadera Temari surge dentro de mí y no quiere que le vean expreesando su lado romántico XD

Tampoco Shikamaru es de aquellos muy chillones no ? Si hasta creo que lo hice que se viera patético ...

ESA ES UNA PRUEBA CHIKAS .... EL AMOR HACE QUE LOS HOMBRES SE ATONTEN XD

Sin ofender a nadie, sólo es broma

Ya ppsss los dejo !!

Y recuerden dos capitulo más : La boda y el epilogo de la luna de miel , que por alguna razón me dice que mi ladito pervertido saldrá a la luuz jujuuju ... Bueno para aquellas que no son muy pervers como yo xD haré dos epilogos :

* uno sumamente pervertido que narrará la luna de miel XD

* El segundo la posible forma de como termino todo ( osea todo despues de la boda muchos años despues )

Y alguien me dijo cofcofunaamigacofcof que hubiera sido bueno narrar la parte de la " nochesiita " de Shikamaru y Temari , sólo lo haré si ustedes mi querido público lo piide ^^

Mee vooy !

Dejénme reviews !!! T^T


	6. El Gran Día : Cosas Que salen a la Luz

**NOTA **:

- _HOLA_ - COMENTARIO DE OTRO PERSONAJE KE NO SEA TEMARI

"HOLA" PENSAMIENTO DE TEMARI

- HOLA . COMENTARIO DE TEMARI

* * *

El día había llegado era el momento de afrontar todos mis miedos , que aunque orgullosa negaba , en verdad se presentaban ante mí. Un momento de felicidad, pero a la vez de miedo, duda y tantas emociones que nunca pensé tener contenidas dentro de mi. Cuando acepte un omai* entre Suna y Konoha sabía perfectamente que , pudiese ser que no se diera con el hombre de mis sueños , pero que debía llevar las cosas hasta el final, es decir, aceptar sin más ni más , anunciarlo , casarme, tener hijos con el susudicho y pasar el resto de mis días con , tal vez , un completo desconocido. Cuando supé que podía elegirlo a él , no lo pensé más que diez segundos, tratando de escudarme en que _" Es mi mejor amigo , si ha de ser una farsa quién mejor que él " . _Simplemente no podía más feliz , al saber que me amaba , deseaba dar en ese momento un salto de felicidad. Pero ya era momento de ponerme seria . Las aventuras que pasamos ésta última semana, ya debían quedar en el pasado y necesitaba pensar y ver hacia el futuro, que con él me esperaba. Mis dudas se acrecentaron a lo largo del día . Desde la noche que nos habíamos dormidos abrazados , no le he podido ver. Yoshino tenía que ver en eso : _-Tem querida ni el novio puede ver a la novia ni la novia puede ver al novio antes de la boda, trae mala suerte._ No me importaba la mala suerte que me podría traer verlo , pues estaría a mi lado dando todo su apoyo, ya nada ni nadie me importaba. Las horas se acortaban pasando a ser para mí minutos, sin siquiera darme cuenta el día se pasó volando.

La casa de los Nara estaba envuelta en revuelo, ¿Qué acaso todo el Clan había venido a la festividad? La respuesta : sí. Mi unión con el primogénito y heredero único del Clan Nara había traído la mayor angustia , felicidad y movimiento que toda la aldea hubiese tenido, puesto que, yacía años, que hubiese una boda entre alguien de Konoha y otra persona de otra aldea.

Sakura se ofreció a ayudar a Yoshino con la comida, sin embargo , la sra. Nara se negó puesto que conoce muy bien el sasón de la Haruno, pero le dijo que podía ayudar ordenando a los chicos donde poner cada cosa. Tenten también se acomedió a ayudar en la cocina, ésta vez ella si fue aceptada. Ino tenía el encargo de las flores, ella decidía donde se pondría cada arreglo floral, tuvo algunos roces con Saku , pues ambas amaban tener el control. Hinata la decoración éra su obligación. Pero lo único en lo que todas querían ayudar era en peinarme, Yoshino nuevamente negó, ella y Tsunade-sama se encargarían de dejarme acorde.

Los muchachos estaban sudorosos , se encontraban a punto de estallar en cólera. Su única distracción era ver a sus bellas novias y/o enamoradas rondar por allí. Movían todo una y otra y otra y otra vez, Sakura no se ponía de acuerdo con Ino, ya que casi siempre elegían el mismo lugar para por poner las mesas o las flores respectivamente. Un gritó a lo lejos hizo que sus roces terminaran enseguida ...

_- Sakura !!!! Ino !!!! Comporténse !!! Elijan otro lugar !!! Si vuelvo a escuchar que pelean les daré una paliza tan duro que desearán jamás haber desobedecido !!! ._ Efectivamente Yoshino Nara y su "problemático" temperamento.

_- Hai Yoshino-sama !._ Sakura e Ino sentían que sus piernas les flaqueaban cada vez que escuchaban el grito imponente de la madre de Shikamaru.. no se explicaban ¿Cómo él podía sobrevivir y comportarse de la forma más aburrida y olgazana del mundo entero teniendo una madre así?

Yo por mi parte simplemente me paseaba por el enorme jardín que podía llegar a parecer el bosque Nara. Eligieron un claro para allí realizar la boda. Me parecía un buen lugar. Es que era sumamente relajante y muy al aire fresco ^^ . Vigilaba a todo el mundo, mi funció ahí era revisar que nadie fuera olgazán como Shikamaru y se pusiera a trabajar.

Una lona blanca enorme se extendió por sobre las mesas, no debía haber sol o lluvia, nada debía arruinar este día. Los centros de mesa , que consitían en un trío de palos haciendo un pequeño nido , al centro una vela y encima una esfera de tela , se colocaron. A las sillas se les hizo los moños de color verde y se les forro con tela blanca. Los cubiertos fueron cuidadosamente colocados. Una alfrombra roja y un altár se pusieron en medio y al frente de la posición de las mesas : el lugar donde el padre nos uniría. La mesa de regalos. La mesa extremadamente grande y exclusiva para el pastel, un regalo de los primos Hyuuga. Hasta se construyó de improviso una tarima, para que el grupo musical tocara. Varios trozos de bambú se instalaron alrededor de la zona, pues si la noche nos llegaba no sería un impedimento para detener el festejo.

Las invitaciones fueron entregadas yo hojeé una :

_Shikaku Nara Yondaime Kazekage : Sabaku No +_

_Yoshino Nara Sabaku No Karura +_

_PARTICIPAN EN EL ENLACE MATRIMONIAL DE SUS HIJOS :_

_Shikamaru Nara&Sabaku No Temari_

_Y tiene el honor de invitar a usted y a su apreciable familia a la ceremonia religiosa, que se celebrará el día Lumingo 24 de Febriembre del presente año*, a las 18:00 hrs. , en el bosque del prestigioso Clan Nara._

Las seis de la tarde : La hora correcta. El bosque Nara : El lugar correcto. Shikamaru Nara : El Hombre correcto. Bien hasta el momento había tratado de no pensar en cosas como : ¿En dónde demonios se supone que voy a vivir desde ahora? ¿Podré dejarlo todo por Shikamaru?. Mi mentalidad orgullosa pensaba que no dejaría de ser ninja para convertirme en ama de casa. Pero mi mente de mujer, realmente deseaba verme preñada de Shikamaru .. y más de una vez si era posible. Me decidí : Iba a ser muy feliz al lado de Shikamaru y por Kami que le haría muy muy feliz. Ja pero yo soy obstinada y jamás le daría el gusto a Shikamaru de hacer todo como el quiere.

Mis pensamientos estaban decididos, yo no huiría o algo así. Allí me quedaría porque ese era mi lugar, mi momento ... Para ser feliz.

- _Tem , ya es hora de que te arregles es un cuarto pasado de las cuatro y no querrás llegar tarde a la boda. _Dijo Yoshino

- Ni la novia ni el novio llegan tarde ... son los invitados los que llegan muy temprano. Contesté esbozando una abierta y sincera sonrisa.

******

Para las chicas había elegido sólo lo mejor de los diseñadores de Sunakagure. Un vestido liso, con una cinta que rodeaba el cuello como único tirante, de diferentes colores cada uno. Para Sakura uno rojo, para Ino uno azul marino, para Hinata uno lila, para Tenten uno Rosa y para Matsuri uno anaranjado, llevaban los cabellos sueltes, se veían bien, muy guapas la verdad

Miis damas se ofrecieron a ayudarme, aunque no fuese necesario, mi vestido era straple , blanco obviamente,con grandes aberturas en los lados, que dejaban ver mis torneadas piernas, de en valde no iban a ser tantas horas de entrenamiento, llevaba un obi verde debajo de mi pecho atado con un moño, el vestido era largo como hasta los tobillos, mis zapatillas tipo tacón aguja blancas, mi peinado era un gran moño alto , con un par de torcidos al frente,y unos cuantos mechones ondulados cayendo de manera graciosa y estética, mis arracadas plata, un par de guantes hasta mis codos algo corrugados.

Me quedé sola en la habitación porque necesitaba mi " _espacio vital_ " según Yoshino. Así que en cuanto salieron me comencé a mirar al espejo buscando algún rastro de imperfección, una mancha una arruga, hasta el más minímo detalle, puesto que no quería ser la burla de mi propia boda ...

- _Temari como se te ocurre ponerte eso , no va para nada contigo ._ . Escuché decir a una voz conocida, me voolteé y vi dos figuras recargadas en la puerta con smooking.

- _Kankurou no seas malvado, Temari te ves preciosa_ . Aunque sus comentarios no concuerden para nada me alegra saber que mis hermanos están presentes en este día tan especial, en especial porque Gaara y Kankurou odian a Shikamaru.

- _¿Dónde está el novio? aún estoy a tiempo de decirle que se retracte y sacarlo de aquí !._ ´Bufó Kankurou ,mientras comía un panecillo, me acerqué hasta él y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza , esbozó un Auch! , pero le ignoré.

- _Significa mucho para mí que esten aquí_

- _Onne-san te estaremos siempre apoyando, aunque el novio no sea nuestro mejor amigo , no es verdad Kankurou ?_

_- Sip , además lo hacemos para que cuando sea la boda de Gaara con Matsuri contemos con tu presencia !!_

- A si ?

- _Claro que no ! Kankurou es un boquiflojo, entre Matsuri y yo no hay nada , pero haré que cierres esa boca para siempre_ . La arena de Gaara estaba rodeando peligrosamente el cuello de mi otro hermano.

- Gaara Basta !. Y así , la arena retrocedió.

- _Bueno si no hay nada entre ustedes ¿Puedo salir con ella?_

_- Claro que por supuesto Que no !!! Eres un mujeriego !!! No te la mereces !_

_- No crees que es ella quién debería decidir eso y no tú ?_

_- Si , p-p-pero ..._

_- Al menos admite que te gusta Gaara !_

_- Que no !_

_- Que si !_

_- Que no_

_- Que si_

_- Que no_

_- Que si_

_- Que no_

_- Que si_

_- Que no_

_- Que si_

_- Bueno y si me gustara que con eso eeh Kankurou ?? _

_- Admítelo y sal con ella o deja que yo salga con ella !!!_

_- Pagarás por eso Kankurou !! Deja a mi Matsuri !_

_- A tu Matsuri ??_

- Paren de una buena vez ! Parecen niños pequeños. Grité la verdad ya estaba algo molesta. - Kankurou si a Gaara le gusta Matsuri es su problema, Gaara si te gusta Matsuri dícelo o deja que Kankurou salga con ella y Kankurou deja de comer panecillos con el smooking puesto !!!

- _Los panecillos no tienen smooking xD_ . Respondió

- Yaa !! Salgan de aquí !!!

******

Cuando mis hermanos salieron tuve unos 5 minutos de paz antes de escuchar un fuerte y potente grito ...

- _Temari ¿Dónde demonios estás? La ceremonia ya va a comenzar !!! Te quiero aquí más pronto de lo que canta un gallo !!!_

Salí , me encontré con Baki , el me entregaría en el altár...

- _Eres la novia más hermosa que se ha visto !_

- Gracias Baki-sama

- _^^ De nada ahora silecio que comenzaremos la marcha nupcial_.

Caminamos con paso tranquilo y sereno, se toco la tipíca música de la marcha nupcial. Al fente, en el altár, estaba él , al lado suyo Chouji , que era el padrino de anillos . Llegué y la ceremonia dió comienzo.

- _Pueden sentarse_ _!._ Habló el sacerdote

La ceremonia tardó un par de horas, que se me hicieron eternas, ya que estar parada allí no es nada fácil, ¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan largo? En eso estaba hasta que me dí cuenta que la hora chinguenguenchona había llegado ...

_- Shikamaru Nara , aceptas a esta mujer Temari Sabaku No , como tu legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, cuidar de ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé ?_

_- Acepto ._

_- Temari Sabaku No , aceptes a este hombre Shikamaru Nara, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidar de él en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé ?_

- Si , si no estaría aquí , Acepto!

- Puede besar a la novia !

Se acercó lento y suave, sentí esa sención cálida, sus labios oprimiendo a los míos, fue otro beso perfecto, lindo, tierno, dulce, romántico, pero a la vez fuerte, posesivo , tal y como es él .De aquí de escuchó resonar una balada de chiflidos. Gai-sensei, Lee, Chouji,Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a llorar diciendo cosas que ni se les entendía auqnue al parecer tenía que ver con la solteridad de Shikamaru. Ino gritó que comenzasé la fiesta.

Shikamaru y yo pasamos de mesa en mesa viendo a cada uno de los invitados para ver si se les atendía de la manera correcta.

- Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei , Yamato-san, Shizune-san , ¿No les falta algo?

- _No gracias Temari,Shikamaru. _

Por otro lado alcanzé a ver a Shikaku conversando con Inochi Yamanaka y Chosa Akimichi ...

- _Jamás pensé que Shikamaru conseguiría mujer._

_- Ni que lo digas, pensé que mi Ino se casaría con él._

_- Cierto, ahora sólo faltan que mi hijo Chouji se consiga mujer._

******

- _Temari ese vestido que traes es tan .. tan .. bello que haría que hasta un papa se viera sexy_ *. Mencionó Ino

- _Temari-san es muy lindo._ Murmuró Hinata

- _Es muy guay ! igual que tú _!. animó Tenten

- _Está increíble !._ Dijo sakura

- _De veras que si está lindo Temari-san ! ^^ ... aunque yo no usaría algo así_. Argumento Matsuri

*****

El vals ya estaba próximo a ser bailado , y Shikamaru me jaló lejos de toda esa multitud y gran fiesta que tan sólo se había formado en unos 15 minutos minímo !!!

- No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estás !

- Shika ... Nuestros labios se acercaron , mi corazón latía a mil por hora, si ya estabamos casados, pero con él , cada beso, y/o caricia siempre hace que mi corazón se acelere , pero el beso jamás se consumo Yoshino nos jaló ...

- Temari , Shika es hora del vals.

******

Llegamos al centro de la pista, creí que podríamos charlar mientras bailabamos, y así fue pero a lo mucho balmaos 1:30 un minuto treinta segundos , puesto que comenzaron a llamr a la gente a la pista ...

- _Que pasen a la pista los padres del novio : Shikaku Nara y Yoshino Nara_

_- Que pasen a la pista Baki-sama y acompañante_

_- Que pasen a la pista el hermano de la novia : Kankurou Sabaku No y su novia Kyone*_

_- Que pasen a la pista el hermano menor de la novia : El mismísimo Kazekage de Suna : Gaara Sabaku No y su novia Matsuri_ " Hice un pequeño cambio , para que dieran en vez de acompañante novia, see soy mala, y me costará caro pero es por el bien de ambos "

- _Que pasen a la pista Gai Maito y Kurenai Yuhi_

_- Que pasen a la pista Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi_

_- Que pasen a la pista Sai e Ino Yamanaka alias la puerquita_. " See eso era una broma de Sakura "

_- Que pasen a la pista Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno alias la frentona_ " y eso es lo que se ganó Sakura por decirle puerca a Ino "

- _Que pasen a la pista Neji Hyuuga y Tenten_

_- Que pasen a la pista Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuuga_

_*****_

Después de bailar mis zapatillas tacón aguja me estaban matando, y aún faltaba más. Llego la hora de la cena, es decir, darles de comer a todos los invitados nosotros solos, claro con ayuda, de las chicas, los padres de Shikamaru, algo de parte Kankurou, aunque mas bien quería comerse mas panecillos , Gaara también ayudo y el resto de los chicos excepto : Chouji,Neji, Sasuke* y Naruto, estuvieron sentadotes.

Nuevamente Shikamaru me tomó de la muñeca y me apartó del resto de la gente, que ya estaba terminando de comer y habían comenzado a bailar ...

- Amor ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?

- _Porque quiero estar contigo , ya extraño el sabor de tus labios_ .... Miis labios en un acto de inercia se acercaron a lo suyos, y de igual manera lo hicieron mis brazos que rodearon su cuello,pero ¿Por qué este beso nunca se puede consumar? ...

_- Temari !!! Ya es hora de lanzar el ramo !!!!!!._ Gritó Sakura , aún estando a unos cuantos metros de nosostro ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie que hable como una persona normal?

- _Podrías hablar en vez de gritar_ . Gruñó Shikamaru

-_ Nooooooooo_ !. Respondió en grito la pelirosa.

A jalones me llevaron a la casa del bosque, me metieron en una habitación, me pusé otro vestido, en realidad una Yukata corta,con un obi negro, y un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero que más da , es lo único que me dieron para cambiarme esas se acercó junto con Sakura y Tenten con una canastita ..

- Aquí están los preservativos Temari

- Si para que no regresen con su heredero !

- Saben, creo que si quiero regresar con el heredero de este clan .

_- Segura_ _?_

- Segurisíma

_- Segurisisíma ? _

- Segurisisíma

_- Segurisisisisima ?_

- Segurisisisisisima

_- Super segurisima ?_

- Super segurisima

_- Super archi re contra segurisisisisima ?_

- Siii Quuee estooy seeguuuraa !!!!

Lanzé el ramo lo más rápido que pude porque yo ya quería largarme con Shikamaru de luna de miel. Además tenía 4 mese de vacaciones por cortesía de mi hermanito el Kazekage .. a veces amoo que tenga ese puesto !!! La afortunada fue Hinata, bueno ni tanto ya que con quién ella desea casarse ..ni siquiera lo sabee !!!

- Hinata ¡ Qué suerte la de Kiba !

- N-naruto-kun K-kiba-kun no es mi n-n-novio

- Encerio ?. Preguntó con picardía Naruto

- E-encerio-o

- Pues me parece increíble porque eres preciosa´ttebayo !. Dijo con una mano en la cabeza y un sonrojo en las mejillas

- Q-q-que has dicho N-naruto-k-kun ?

- No creo poder repetirlo sin sonrojarme , asi que aqui esta una respuesta. Se acercó y le dió un beso en los labios

- Hinata ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

- Claro Naruto-kun. Respondió la heredera Hyuuga , se aguntó el desmayo.

- Bueno creo que es mi turno. comenzó a decir el genio Hyuuga. - Tenten se que siempre que salimos me preguntas si es una cita y yo te contesto que para nada .... La verdad es que tu .. bueno ...yo ... es ... que .. Tú me gustas mcuho Tenten !!!

- Neji ... . Y se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora "noviecito"

El Uchiha le dió un breve pero consiso beso a la pelirosa- Sakura , se que nuestro noviazgo a veces no parece serio porque las misiones me hacen estar muy ocupado pero Te amo ! y no lo olvides.

- H-hai. Respondió imitando a Hinata en el tartamudeo y reemplazando su cabeza por un tomate.

- Gaara-sensei ?

- Si Matsuri ?

- Etoo ... yoo .. yoo ...

- Shhh . Calla. Dijó mi hermano con un dedo en la boca. - Yo soy el que debe decirte que estoy muy enamorado de ti .

- Gaara-kun ... . Otra que se lanzó a los brazos de su "noviecito"

- Sai dime algo lindo !. Chilló Yamanaka

- Algo lindo. Se le limitó a decir con una falsa conrisa en los labios.

- Waaa .

- Bueno tu dijiste que te dijera algo lindo, no que te consideraba la chica más bella que haya tenido la fortuna de conocer. Esta vez esbozó una sincera sonrisa y abrazo a su novia.

- Medukusai ... Mujer sabes que te amo verdad ?

- Si pero quiero que me lo repitas !

- Te amo

- No te escuché bien ?

- Te amoo !

- Ahora si . Lo abrazé y el correspondió mi abrazo , lo besé muy apasionadamente y nos fuimos de ahí en un coche*.

Volteamos a ver y todo estaban en parejitas , abrazados, y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en símbolo de despedida ...

* * *

AL FIN EL FIN !!!!

DISCULPEN LO ESCRIBÍ EL JUEVES PERO MI KOMPU SE ALOCO Y SE APAGO Y NO SE GUARDARON LOS CAMBIOS X-X

ME DEJAN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ^^

AHORA AKI AKLARO CIERTOS DATOS DE ESTE CAPI Y/O ANTERIORES :

OMAI : MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO

LUMINGO/FEBRIEMBRE : ES KE NO SABIA KE FECHA PONER XD

EL VESTIDO HARIA QUE HASTA UNA PAPA SE VIERA SEXY : AUNKE NO LO KREAN EN ACAPULCO HAY UNA TIENDA DE ROPA KE SE LLAMA "LA PAPA SEXY" ASI KE DIJE ¿PORKE NO HACERLA FAMOSA? XD

KYONE : SE SUPONE QUE ES UNA CHUUNIN DE LA ARENA, KE SAKE DE OTRO FIIC ( SI NO SOY ORIGINAL) Y MIL DISCULPAS SI LA DUEÑA DEL FIC SE MOLESTA POR USAR EL NOMBRE DE UNA NINJA DE SU CREACION. NO DIRÉ EL NOMBRE DEL FIC PORKE NO LO REKUERDO XD AUNKE ME PARECE SUMAMENTE GENIAL . BIEN EL CHISTE ES KE KYONE ES UNA CHUUNIN DE LA ARENA, DE CABELLO LARGO, COLOR AZUL IGUAL KE SUS OJOS KE PUEDE COMUNIKARSE KON LOS ANIMALES , SUPONGO KE TAMBIEN PUEDE USAR ALGO DEL SONIDO , PORKE AL CHIFLAR LOS LLAMA , NO TIENE UNA TECNICA FIJA, PERO HASTA EL MOMENTO SE KE SABE TAIJUTSU Y KE LO MAS DE ARMAS KE UTILIZA ES UN PAR DE KUNAIS.

SASUKE : YA LES DIJE KE REGRESO , PERO NO SE KOMO XD , Y AHORA ES MAS AMABLE

COCHE/TAXI : EN KE KERIAN KE LOS MANDARA EN BURRO ? EN HORMIGA ? ( AMI ME SALIO ASI EN UN JUEGO XD ) POR ESO ES KE MIREN EN EL ANIME EXISTEN LAS TELES Y VIDEOGRABADORAS ( SI PORKE COMO ES KE ANKO Y OTROS NINJAS VEN A GAARA POR EL MONITOR ) PERO NO TIENE CAMIONES NI NADA POR EL ESTILO , ASI KE PSS DIJE A MI MISMA : - MI MISMA TU FIC TENDRA COCHES XD

CAPI : ESTE ES EL CAPI MAS LARGO Y KE MAS ME GUSTO JUNTO KON EL SEGUNDO ^^

SALE UNA AMIGA HARA EL EPILOGO LEMON NO YOO OK !?

ASI KE ESPERAN MI EPILOGO SUPER LINDO DE LA FAMILIA DE SHIKAMARU Y TEMARI SERÁ LA PROXIMA SEMANA SI NO TENGO CONTRATIEMPOS POR LO DE LA TAREA , ES KE YA ENTRARE A LA ESCUELA EL LUNES X-X

DEJENME REVIEWS SII ?

NADA CUESTA ^^

Y SI NO PUEDEN DE TODOS MODOS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC .

PD : OTRO FIIC ??? ALGUIEN ME DIJO KE ESPERABA VER PRONTO OTRO FIC MIO , MMM PUES SI AMIGOS Y AMIGAS , TENGO UNA IDEA DE OTRO FIC PERO AUN NO ESTA CONCRETA ASI KE DISFRUTEN ESTE XD Y YA VERE SI TAMBIEN LA PROXIMA SEMANA TENGO TRES CAPIS, AAH Y UNA PREGUNTA :

LES GUSTARIA KE MI OTRO FIC TENGA TAMBIEN DE OTRAS PAREJAS ??? ( RESPONDAN X REVIEW)

**_ESP _**: KE GENIAL FIC KE BUENO KE YA VOLVISTE !!!

SE DESPIDE !

___-oOo-***-TEMARI DE NARA -SHIKATEMA- - ***-oOo-___


End file.
